


An Incident with Magic

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, John is a Muggle and Everyone Else Are Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: John was expecting the average sights on his morning walk. The same old trees, the same old houses, the same old everything. What he hadn't been expecting to see is three kids with sticks levitating frogs.





	An Incident with Magic

John Watson stood in total shellshock at the three boys in front of him… that is, if they could even be called boys. After all, he didn’t think regular boys were able to levitate frogs with sticks like he witnessed these boys doing. Part of him considered running, but his legs didn’t seem to want to move. He was literally scared stiff.

At least he wasn’t the only person who seemed worried. The tallest and oldest-looking boy had a look of pure panic on his face as he shouted, “See, Sherlock! I told you two that practicing magic this close to Muggle society was a bad idea! But do you ever listen to me? Noooo. Instead, you just go along with whatever crazy scheme Moriarty spits out and for whatever reason I go along with you two and get in trouble and-”

“Ugh, please shut up, Mycroft,” the curly-haired one, who John was assuming was Sherlock, said with an eyeroll, seemingly nonplussed by the events unfolding in front of him.

Mycroft gave Sherlock a flabbergasted look before composing himself and shrilly shouting, “Shut up? Shut up?! Sherlock, a Muggle just witnessed us doing magic!” Combing his fingers through his hair, eyes wide with panic, Mycroft began jabbering, “Oh gosh. We’re dead. We are so dead. I don’t know any memory loss spells and I know you two don’t either because if you did you would be using them on Mom and Dad all the time but-”

Suddenly the shortest kid piped up by saying, “Well, I mean, if we kill this guy he can’t squeal on us…”

That got John moving again. Flinching violently, he stumbled gracelessly onto the ground, scrambling backwards. He sputtered out a jumbled mess of pleas, promising he would keep his mouth shut and that he would forget it all and oh god just please don’t kill him.

The short boy snickered at his reaction, crowing, “Now THAT got him moving. Surprised the guy hasn’t pissed himself yet.” John Watson felt himself flush a little in humiliation at the boy’s mockery, especially when he saw the Sherlock boy’s lips twitch upwards a bit.

Luckily, Mycroft didn’t seem too keen on mocking him. Glaring at the shorter boy, he sniffed, “You’re not funny at all, Moriarty. I do hope you know that.”

“I thought the boy’s reaction was kind of funny,” Sherlock interjected, which caused Moriarty to practically beam with pride and happiness. Mycroft rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

“You two are too sadistic for your own good, it’s kind of frightening really.” Looking at John, he assured him, “Ignore Moriarty. He think he’s funny but he is just a git. We wizards are not allowed to-”

“Perform one of the three Unforgivable Curses which includes the Killing Curse, yada yada yada. Honestly, how many times do we got to hear this lecture?” Moriarty cut in with a groan. John decided that he didn’t like this Moriarty boy very much. The boy had a slimy and manipulative look about him that made John feel edgy. He looked like the type of boy who would be willing to stab you in the back if it meant he could get a cheap laugh out of it. This was not helped by the fact that he was for some reason wearing a long black cloak of some kind, reminding John of a Satanic cult member of some kind. Granted, all three of the boys were wearing these garbs… but Moriarty seemed to be the only one who looked truly twisted and hellish in it. 

“Well if you stopped joking about killing things so many times, I wouldn’t have to feel the need to keep lecture on you. Lord knows when you’ll finally kill me…” Mycroft shot back, full on turning on the Moriarty boy.

“Oh lay off me will you? What is the point of having such great powers if I can’t use it to at the very least intimidate people a little?” Moriarty exclaimed, “That Muggle boy didn’t know about the three Unforgivable Curses rule. I could’ve scared him by just threatening him with it and see him run away scared! But you had to ruin that little illusion I had set up…”

“There you are with your sadism again, my god, I am just waiting for the day to hear you got locked away in Azkaban. We all know it’s going to happen,” Mycroft growled, going into another lecture while Moriarty began defending himself with interjections and twisted explanations. So lost were they in their feud, they seemed to forget about John’s existence completely.

John considered taking the opportunity to stand up and flee when all of a sudden a pale hand was thrust in front of him, causing him to flinch. He had almost forgotten Sherlock had even existed, the boy was so quiet.

The boy stared at him with chilling blue eyes as he said, “Those two… so smart and yet so dumb. They forget their manners. Let me help you up.”

“Uh… thanks,” John said tentatively, grabbing the other boy’s cold hand. Part of him had wanted to refuse, not trusting the casualness the boy was carrying himself with him. He felt like it was a trap. But he also didn’t want to exactly deny the person who could blast a hole in his chest. So he let the boy pull him up and brushed himself off. 

Sherlock watched him for a moment in silence, his expression calculated. John shifted uncomfortably. It kind of felt like the boy’s eyes were piercing his soul and studying every fiber of his being. It made his skin crawl. It made him think of a cold scientist looking at a lab rat. He hoped that was the wrong assumption to make.

When he stared back at Sherlock, it seemed to knock the other back into reality as he turned to Mycroft and Moriarty, who were still jabbering away at one another as he said, “Oi, will you two shut up. We don’t need to worry about this kid.”

That caused Moriarty and Mycroft to pause. Mycroft looked at Sherlock as if he was crazy as he said, “Sherlock, how can you-”

“Oh come now, Mycroft. Say this boy actually goes running to people and says wizards are real. Who is going to believe him? He’d be considered a crazy man. Boys levitating frogs? What farce! Muggles care about looking sane just as much as we wizards do.”

John wanted to protest somewhat… after all, this was awfully presumptuous of the kid. However, he had to admit, the boy was right. He’d be seen as mental or like some conspiracy nut if he went blabbing this to anyone in town. He hadn’t caught them on video. He had no evidence.

He supposed any entry level person with some intelligence could’ve deduced that, but what Sherlock said made him freeze, “Besides, this boy won’t tell for another reason.”

“And that reason is?” Mycroft prompted with a raised eyebrow.

Sherlock had a pleased smile on his face as he said, “Because this boy is interested. I would deign to suggest given the nature of this area and the quite stunningly average look on him, this is the most shocking thing to ever happen to him… and he wants to know more.”

John knew he should’ve felt somewhat insulted by the boy’s casualness about calling him rather plain… but he was still caught off-balance by the way the boy was able to read him so easily. Not even bothering to hide his shock, he said, “How did you…?”

“Sherlock has a way about him,” Moriarty practically purred, “It’s quite fascinating really. Even I have trouble emulating it at times. That fascination is what drew me to him. You think I hang around these two for Mycroft? Please…”

“Oi…” Mycroft hissed with a glare, clearly affronted. 

Sherlock looked at John calmly and said, “So now you have two choices… you can run away now and keep this secret to yourself. Perhaps try to convince yourself it was all your imagination or some surreal dream. Or you can stay with us and learn about a whole new world. The choice is yours… uh…” Sherlock waved his hand to gesture John to introduce himself.

“John. John Watson,” John said quickly, his heart racing.

Sherlock smiled that calm smile of his, looking like a cat with a canary and said, “So what will it be, John?”

There was a moment of silence from the two of them before John finally answered, “... Would you mind showing me how you guys levitated those frogs from earlier.”

He didn’t miss the way Sherlock grinned at that, pleasure playing in his eyes.

“Good choice, John Watson. Good choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd write something for Sherlock but here we are. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. As always, critique is appreciated!


End file.
